Research Facility
The Research Facility (研究施設) is one of the locations in the 2014 Strider. Most of the stage's design and structure is based off the laboratory areas from the third stage in Strider 2, whereas the later cloning areas are directly inspired by the "New Life Laboratory" section in the second game's Third Moon. Story The largest district in Kazakh City, the Research Facility is a massive complex created by Grandmaster Meio and the heart of his army's scientific mightCapcom (2013). "System". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved 10 March 2015.. While most of the facility was created to carry out Meio's genetic research in order to create his "new race", it is also responsible of developing mechanical weapons and supplying Meio's ArmyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #09: Research Facility. The whole complex is overseen by Professor Schlange, who has merged himself with it through several cybernetic implants, and managed by a large number of researchers. The lab was also probably where the Gravitron was developed, and is where one of the two finalized models is found. As the facility possess several key locations of high importance, it is not only protected by the strongest model of Troopers, but also by a formidable security system and several traps arranged all across the facility, making even a single mistake fatal. These traps include electric panels in floors and ceilings, complex laser projections and, most importantly, a large moving laser wall that bisects any intruder in its path. Directed here by The Prisoner, Hiryu infiltrates the facility intent on destroying the second Gravitron, which he manages after overcoming all the obstacles and enemies in his path. Experiments The Research Facility carries out two primary objectives. The first half of the complex is a production plant dedicated to the assembly and testing of the many variants of Light and Heavy Trooper units deployed across Kazakh City. The second area focuses in Grandmaster Meio's true goal: the creation of a "perfect" human race throughout extensive genetic research. The resulting human specimen are then cloned and stored in cryostasis tubes, which can be seen being organized all across the walls of the large cloning chamber and the cryopreservation chamber. In addition to the two above, the Research Facility has also began to develop biological weapons independently, having started with the creation of the large armored dragon Ouroboros Mk.III. These weapons, however, turned all into complete failures as there was no effective way to control them, with the project being put on an indefinite hold as a resultCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #05: Ouroboros Mk.III. Undeterred by this, Schlange has also carried out other personal and more successful projects such as the "ZAIN Project", whose aim is to create the perfect warrior, and the fully-autonomous mechanical gorilla Mecha Pon. Every failed biological weapon and other chemical substances are dumped into the city's large Underground where they have impacted upon its habitatCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #24: Millipede, leading to the creation of mutant creatures and insects. Schlange appears to have taken an interest in these creatures as well, as several Insect Troopers are found in the Test Lab (possibly to be studied) and a large Millipede can be seen stored in cryostasis in one room of the Cloning Chamber. Layout Manufacturing and Testing Robotics Manufacturing (アンドロイド製造場, Android Production Plant) The entrance area to the facility, which covers two rooms: the entrance room, a large open chamber with a statue of the facility's logo in the background; and the facility's information desk. Robotics Assembly Line (アンドロイド製造ライン, Android Production Line) The heart of the Trooper's production plant, the chamber is a massive circular room with several assembly lines carrying Research Troopers. Hiryu enters through a small corridor just as Schlange orders the area into lock-down. The area has two balconies on top with a few laser turrets, two platforms in the middle and an assembly line in the bottom. Hiryu must cross through this assembly line, destroying the inactive troopers blocking him and avoiding laser beams shooting from above. At the end of the assembly line, Hiryu climbs through several grates to reach a small room with several Troopers. Breaking through a vent, Hiryu enters a large outside chamber with an Option-B interface on its eastern end, which leads into the Specimen Storage. Following west through a transparent corridor and down a grate, Hiryu reaches a long descending area with a conveyor belt in the middle. Following the belt west, Hiryu finally reaches a Transport Tube that leads him into a large room where he faces Schlange and a Brainwalker. After dealing with this enemy, Hiryu takes a second Transport Tube into the next section Vertical Assembly Line (精度チェックライン, Accuracy Check Line) A large descending area with several platforms and laser beams. Hiryu must maneuver as he descends, avoiding the instant-death lasers with the use of Double Jump and the Catapult. Three vertical assembly lines can be seen in the background, two carrying Research Troopers and a larger one in the middle carrying Heavy Troopers. Recycling Center (リサイクルセンター) A large corridor with a conveyor belt and two laser walls, which based on the name may be used to dispose of defective troopers. Hiryu must run against the belt and use the catapult to break through small gaps in the laser arrays. The belt ends in a small room with a few Troopers. Test Lab (テストラボ) The area starts in a large room with two moving platforms in the middle of a large laser puzzle, which one must overcome by using the platforms as shields against the laser beams. From there, Hiryu uses a Plasma Ring to reach the Test Lab proper, a series of five small arena-like areas one above the other where Researchers test Troopers and other machines in combat. When Hiryu arrives a test program is initiated and he must face a wave of enemies. After destroying all enemies, a Plasma Ring in the center of the area turns on and he uses it to reach the next arena. After finishing with the five arenas, the last Plasma Rings carry him to a windowed room where he fights Xi Wang Mu. Upper Accessway (上層連絡通路) Accessed through a Panther Run found in a balcony next to Xi Wang Mu's room, the Upper Accessway is a small area made of several narrow corridors which leads back into the Vertical Assembly Line. Cloning and Storage Specimen Storage (標本貯蔵庫) The second and most expansive half of the Research Facility, this side of the complex deals with the experiments and storage of Grandmaster Meio's enhanced human race. Hiryu arrives at a large, outside area in the middle of a heavy rain by using Option-B. This large area includes two entrances east and west, and a small square in the middle with a Brainwalker. There are a few accessible rooms, but the main entrance is blocked by an Ultra-Cold Door. The western door leads into a small room with several cryostasis tubes containing specimen of Meio's created humans, and a few laser traps. This is followed by a balcony with an Option-B interface, which leads into the Industry district. The eastern Ultra-Cold Door leads into a computer room where Schlange confronts Hiryu for the second time, and sics his Troopers on him. From this point onward, Schlange will follow Hiryu around the facility, taunting him and showing him the fruits of his work. Cloning Chamber (クローン安置所, Clone Emplacement/Enshrinement) The part of the facility focusing on the cloning and preservation of Meio's race. The initial room is a massive chamber where cryostasis tubes carrying the specimen are being mechanically organized and moved into the cryostasis room. Countless tubes can be seen being placed and moving across the walls of the chamber. A few terminals and stairs below serve as the only platforms. The following room is a small room with computers and a large tube in the middle holding a Millipede. Hiryu faces Schlange's second wave of Troopers here. There's also a small, optional set of rooms housing a large brain in a tube and a large, blue capsule (see Trivia below). Cryostasis (冷凍保存室, Cryopreservation Chamber) A large storage area where the cryostasis tubes from the previous area can be seen lined in the background. The room has a small laser puzzle where Hiryu must maneuver around a cryostasis tube (which blocks the laser) and hit a switch to make a second tube move, allowing him to continue. This is followed by a smaller computer room where he fights the third wave of Schlange's Troopers. Observatory (観測室) Another large area outside the facility, in the middle of a strong rain. This area is crossed over by several illuminated bridges and protected by Brainwalkers. Hiryu needs to find two Option-A interfaces in order to unlock metal doors blocking his path. The first is found in a room at the eastern-most top, accessed by climbing through the eastern wall. The second is found in a room at the bottom, and is a large ascending shaft with electric panels, forcing Hiryu to use the PNUTs in there as platforms with his Ultra-Cold Cypher. The western side of this area houses a big laser puzzle in its upper part, and a small arena where Hiryu faces Schlange's fourth and final wave of enemies. A small two-tier corridor west leads into the next area. Research Laboratory Cybernetics (人工頭脳研究所, Cybernetics Institute) A small area. After a long entrance corridor, Schlange traps Hiryu in the next room and forces him to fight another Brainwalker. The following room is a set of two narrow shafts with large electrical pilars moving up and down. As they instantly kill Hiryu, he must move quickly when they retreat in order to continue. A long set of Transport Tubes at the end move Hiryu across the whole facility and into the next area. Organic Recyling Center (有機体リサイクルセンター) This part hidden deep within the Research Facility is the laboratory where Schlange conducts his own experiments, a place he himself calls "his territory". The first room in this area is the most dangerous trap in the facility, also known as the "passage of death" (死の通路). As soon as Hiryu enters, a moving laser wall activates, forcing Hiryu to run forward across a large corridor filled with obstacles and laser projections. Schlange stands in the background, mocking Hiryu all the way through. The next is a big, square area with a few Research Troopers and where Hiryu will later fight Mecha Pon. The Research Lab (研究ラボ) A small section which leads into the Gravitron. Several blue-glowing tubes can be seen crossing the walls in this part of the laboratory, which may be carrying the energy generated by the Gravitron to power up the entire complex. Hiryu enters through a small corridor with two laser turrets, and reach the main room: a narrow corridor in the shape of an inverse "U" filled with Wall Crawlers and suffering an "inversed gravity" effect, product of its closeness to the Gravitron, which causes Hiryu to walk upside-down in the ceiling. Gravitron Chamber (グラビトロン制御室, Gravitron Control Room) The circular chamber which houses the Gravitron. It's identical to the control room which housed the prototype Gravitron back in the Underground. Hiryu faces the first Gravitron unit here. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Research Trooper * Research PNUT * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Turrets * Laser Turrets * Brainwalker * Molot * Military Trooper (Test Lab) * Military & Insect PNUT (Test Lab) * Bulava KZ-7 (red) (Test Lab) * Insect Trooper (Test Lab) * Xi Wang Mu * Wall Crawler * Ultra-Cold Shield Trooper * Gravitron * Mecha Pon Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Research_Facility_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_research_robotics.png|Robotics Manufacturing StrHD_research_pantherrun.png|Robotics Assembly Line (Panther Run) StrHD_research_vertical_assembly.png|Vertical Assembly Line StrHD_research_tube_travel.png|Transport Tube StrHD_research_electricpanels.png|Electric Panel trap StrHD_research_cloning_chamber.png|Cloning Chamber StrHD_research_giantbrain.png|The Giant Brain StrHD_research_recycling_lasers.png|Organic Recycling Center ("Passage of death") StrHD_research_lab.png|The Research Lab StrHD_research_lab_mechapon.png|Mecha Pon's boss room Trivia * In one of the rooms in the Cloning Chamber, there's what appears to be a "Light Capsule" from the Mega Man X series in the background. Its interesting to note that when accessing the room, Schlange will insist Hiryu to leave, as there is "nothing to see there". * The large brain found in the previous room also bears some design similarities with the classic Metroid boss Mother Brain, most noticeable in the similar shape of their containment tubes. References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas